Yūsuke Tanimura
|kanji = 谷村 祐介 |gender = Male |age = 17 |team = Shinkyō |position = Point Guard |talent =Three pointer |first appearance manga = Chapter 13 |first appearance anime = Episode 6 |anime voice = Hiro Shimono|job = Captain|height = 185 cm (6' 1")|weight = 77 kg (170 lbs)|birthday = February 27th, Pisces|blood type = O}} Yūsuke Tanimura (谷村 祐介 Tanimura Yūsuke) is Shinkyō Academy's point guard and captain. Appearance Tanimura has light brown hair, which is parted in the middle. He wears the Shinkyō Academy basketball uniform with the number 4. Personality When he heard about Seirin's win against Kaijō High from Hyūga, he figured that the Generation of Miracles aren't such a big deal as he thought. He underestimates Seirin and therefore also the Generation of Miracles. He also believes that there is nothing wrong with inviting a strong player and winning a match easily. Story Interhigh preliminaries He first appears in the match against Seirin High. During the warm-up, he asks Hyūga if they won against Kaijō High, with one of the Generation of Miracles. Hyūga confirmes and Tanimura says that the Generation isn't such a big deal as he thought. Papa Mbaye Siki overhears the conversation and Tanimura fills him in about Seirin defeating one of the Generation. Dad also thinks that the Generation must be weak.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 13, page 17 The match begins and Dad immediately overwhelms Seirin with his amazing height. Some Seirin players comment that having a foreign player is cheating and Tanimura asks Hyūga if Seirin is one of those teams that think that having a strong player is unfair. He goes on by saying that they have it easy with such a strong player and asks Hyūga if winning easily is really such a bad thing. Hyūga responds that if that's his philosophy, than he shouldn't have any problem with them having strong guys too, referring too Kagami and Kuroko. Tanimura doesn't understand, but sees Kagami pressuring Dad soon enough. He understands that the pressure on the court is very high and tells Dad to focus.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 14, page 15 When Kuroko steals the ball from Dad using his misdirection, Tanimura is surprised and passes the ball to another players, wanting to get them back. However, Kuroko steals the ball again and bounce-passes to an alley-hoop for Kagami. Tanimura witnesses this and is amazed by Seirin's strength. The first quarter ends and their coach scolds them. Back on the court, Tanimura tells Papa that the coach has been in a bad mood the last years and that if they lose, training will be very though the next day.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 10 Seirin is steadily increasing the point difference, but Tanimura is able to score another three pointer. That doesn't stop Seirin's flow though and he is able to do nothing about their opponents. The match eventually ends with Seirin's first victory in the Interhigh preliminaries. Tanimura hasn't been seen since. Winter Cup Finals He and Papa are seen to be watching the match between Seirin and Rakuzan. They are one of the many people that cheered for Seirin when they were in a state of despair. Skill Since Tanimura's only seen match was cut short and only Dad's abilities were elaborated, not much is known about Tanimura's level. It does however seem that with him being a point guard, his speciality is passing the ball around. He has also been seen scoring a three-pointer.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 17 Trivia * According to KUROFES: * His motto: "One who is kind to others is sure to be rewarded" * His favorite food is cotton candy * His hobby: Crossword puzzles * His specialty: Ventriloquism References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Shinkyō Academy Category:PG Category:Captains